The presence of SRB in many environments is undesirable, particularly in concentrations sufficient to cause significant corrosion of metals with aqueous solutions, including fresh and seawaters, having the SRB therein. SRBs are present in a variety of environments, including oil- and gas-bearing formations, soils, and wastewater. SRBs are also present in the gut of ruminant animals, particularly domestic animals (e.g. cattle) used as protein sources for human consumption.
Sulfate-reducing bacteria, such as members of the genera Desulfovibrio and Desulfotomaculum, may reduce sulfate and/or sulfite under suitable conditions (e.g. anaerobic conditions) and generate hydrogen sulfide, an odiferous, and poisonous gas. In addition, the SRB may contact metals thereby causing corrosion to the metal, such as metal structures and conduits. “Sulfate-reducing bacteria” is defined herein to be bacteria capable of reducing sulfate to sulfite and/or bacteria capable of reducing sulfite to sulfide, regardless of the taxonomic group of the bacteria.
Traditionally, the monitoring of microbial populations has employed microbial growth tests where a sample is diluted to various levels and used to inoculate microbial growth media designed to favor the growth of various types of bacteria. After days to several weeks of incubation, the growth tests are scored based on the presence or absence of growth in these various microbiological media. Unfortunately, as numerous researchers show, only about 0.1% to about 10% bacteria from environmental samples can actually grow in an artificial medium, and a significant portion of bacteria growing in the media are not actually the target bacteria. Therefore, growth tests are unable to provide the accurate quantification of target bacteria in the samples. In addition, obtaining results from a serial dilution assay may take as long as three to four weeks.
To circumvent problems associated with such growth-based methods, many culture-independent genetic techniques have been developed in the past decade to detect pathogens in the field of medicine, the food industries, the oil and gas industries, and the like. Because many ecosystems have a relatively low abundance of microorganisms, the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) has been widely used to amplify the genetic signals of microbes in complex environmental samples. However, traditional PCR-based methods are significantly biased by amplification efficiency and the depletion of PCR reagents.
Real-time quantitative PCR (qPCR) may be used to detect and quantify a number of microorganisms. Quantitative PCR has also been used to determine the abundance of microorganisms in many different types of complex environmental samples, such as sediments, water, wastewater, and marine samples. qPCR may provide more accurate and reproducible quantification of microorganisms because qPCR quantifies the PCR products during the logarithmic phase of the reactions, which does not occur during traditional PCR methods. Moreover, qPCR offers a dynamic detection range of six orders of magnitude or more, does not need post-PCR manipulation, and has the capability of high throughput analysis.
Digital PCR (dPCR) may be used to directly quantify and clonally amplify nucleic acids including DNA, cDNA, and/or RNA. dPCR may be more precise method than PCR and/or qPCR. Traditional PCR carries out one reaction per single sample. dPCR may carry out a single reaction within a sample, but the sample may be separated into a large number of partitions, and the reaction may be individually carried out within each partition. The separation may allow for a more reliable collection and a more sensitive measurement of nucleic acid amounts within the sample. dPCR may be useful for studying variations in gene sequences, such as copy number variants, point mutations, and the like, and dPCR may be routinely used for clonal amplification of samples for “next-generation sequencing.”
It would be desirable to have a method of detecting and optionally quantifying SRB within a sample that is cost-effective and may occur in real time.